I knew it
by PsychoKillerWolf
Summary: Flavio Vargas is without a doubt the most annoying person on the planet...or is he? Fluff spamano oneshot with 2p!Romano (Flavio Vargas) and 2p!Nyo!Spain (Dolores Fernandez Carriedo) 2p Romano x 2p Female Spain


_**This was requested by 'FrozenQueen12' ^^**_

* * *

Flavio Vargas was one of the most strange people. Unlike most of the 2p!nations he didn't care about murder that much. Maybe because he was more of a masochist than a sadist. He was always wearing the last word of fashion and he cared a lot about what many people thought as unimportant thng like his style, his hair etc. He was always smiling and didn't seem to know what personal space meant. Especially when it came to a certain spanish woman. Dolores was one of the most cold, the most moody, the most dangerous people he knew, and also she was the most beautiful, the most amazing woman he knew. He was head over heels for her and he didn't try to hide it. The blonde would always be around her, talk to her, tell her jokes try to brighten up her day and she would always tell him what an annoying brat he was. She had raise him of curse but she never thought he'd turn out so...nice. It made her sick embarassed and yet, she secretly liked the attention she was recieving from him. Not that she'd ever do him the favour and tell him. It was always the same routine. Sometimes she even questioned herself. Why would he put up with her? She treated him like crap and he'd continue to go after her like a puppy. Until one day...

"Ciao Spagna~" The italian said happily making his way towards Dolores. The black haired woman sighed and turned to him.

"I'm not in the mood Romano" She replied coldly and continued with her paperwork. Maybe the only thing that pissed her off more than Flavio.

"Oh amore you're never in the mood but that's fine, my good mood is enough for both of us~" He continued and took a seat next to her, looking at her paperwork. "So whacha doing?"

"Trying to work. Also thinking of ways to kill a certain southern italian that gets on my nerves"

The younger man giggled at that. "Aww don't be like that~ I know you actually love me, now come on boss, give me a hug~"He came closer to her and opened his arms to hug her accidentally coming in contact with thee coffe cup on her desk and spilling the coffee all over the papers. He pulled away right away. "Oh my- s-scusa, I didn't...it was an accident.."

That's it. She just had enough of him. The woman got up angrily. "Go away."

"But amore I just-"

"JUST GO YOU USELESS CREATURE!" She yelled at him, her eyes full of anger.

"I-I'm sorry.." He said looking down. He was kinda used to being insulted especially from her.

"I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FυCK ABOUT YOUR SORRY! ALL YOU DO IS ANNOY ME AND RUINING EVERYTHING! YOU'RE THE BIGGET FAILURE ON THE PLANET AND YOU KNOW WHAT? I DON'T REGRET MY ATTEMPT TO TRADE YOU WITH YOUR BROTHER WHEN YOU WERE YOUNGER!"

Of all the names and insults, that one was the worst. It actually wounded him deeply. More than it should. He looked down and with a small nod he turned around. "I see..." These were his last words before he left while sobbing. Dolores felt a little bad she had to admit. Did she go too far? Nah he'd be alright. He'd always be alright...right?

The next day everyone was at the world meeting. Dolores arrived when the countries were on a break. She wouldn't bother to get there on time of course. She just made her way to her seat when she noticed something was off. Romano was not there waiting for her as he always did. In fact he was sitting across the room chatting with...Belgium? Flavio turned his look to her and noticed her and then he returned his gaze to Belgium like she wasn't even there. What was going on? And why did that bother Spain that much? The next few minutes passed with her glaring at the two who were chatting and laughing. No she was not jealous, she just wasn't used to the italian not being around...And then she noticed Belgium wrapping her hands around Romano's neck. Around-his-freakin'-neck. Oh she just had enough of them. She got up and walked up to them only to grab the italian by the colar and pull him up towards her smashing their lips together. The italan's eyes widened as his face became as red as a tomato. As soon as she realised what she was doing, Dolores pulled away.

"S-spagna..?" He asked. His look was a mix of terror, love and confusion. Dolores then turned to the other woman with a glare.

"Roma is my bιtch." She stated with a death glare. "Not yours. Got it?" The blonde one nodded and quickly made her way out of the room. As soon as she left Spain felt two arms being wrapped around her waist as she was pulled flash against the owner of them. The italian's red eyes were locked to her own crimson ones and for the first time in forever Spain was...blushing? The younger man smirked.

"I knew you love me Spagna~" He said smoothly before pressing his lips against hers hard in a passionate kiss. She didn't pull away.


End file.
